The invention relates to electric motors and, more particularly, to a field stack for an electric motor.
Alternating current (AC) universal motors, permanent magnet motors, and brushless motors are commonly used in electrical power tools, such as, for example, circular saws, grinders, reciprocating saws and drills, and other types of equipment. Generally, these motors are a high-power, light-weight drive source for electric tools. Typically, a universal motor includes a field stack or stator stack and a rotatable arbor or shaft having an armature mounted thereon. Current flowing through a coil of the stator stack creates a magnetic field that interacts with the armature to rotatably drive the arbor in a direction of rotation. A tool element, such as a saw blade or drill bit, is coupled to the arbor and driven by the motor. A field stack includes an insulated backiron having wire or wire winding wound on the backiron. The field stack may also include a terminal assembly to which the ends or leads of the winding are terminated for easy connection with other components of the motor.